La fuente de las Luciérnagas
by Tinteii
Summary: -Cuatro años después de la Temporada 1- Cuando vistantes del futuro aparecen en la cueva, un viejo secreto es revelado en la historia de la familia Wayne, y quizá es hora de que fantasmas del pasado hagan su regreso en las mentes de los murciélagos, pero mientras tanto el futuro debe empezar a cambiar.
1. Capitulo 1: Caídas del cielo

******Aclaración: Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics, a excepción de Terry y Jack.**  


**Capitulo 1**

_-Caídas del cielo-_

Algunas veces cosas inexplicables en su momento vienen a sacudir nuestro mundo cuando menos lo esperamos y por ser de una naturaleza desconocida, lo rechazamos inmediatamente por el miedo a lo desconocido, pero también por el miedo a ser herido.

A veces, he llegado a pensar que está reacción se debe a que quizá es por que estamos tan estancados con nosotros mismos y con nuestros miedos diarios que olvidamos que la belleza de un misterio propio, que la excitación de una sorpresa y que la risa que le sigue después de está, son lo que hacen que una vida sea bien vivida.

Comencé a escribir está historia muchos, muchos años después de que sucediera, pero nunca me atreví a publicarla. Primero, quizá por que arriesgaba identidades secretas de personas que realmente debían mantenerse en secreto, y en segundo lugar, por que siempre tuve problemas en como comenzarla. Llámenlo bloqueo de escritor, etc.

Supongo que en el fondo necesitaba ser sincero conmigo mismo antes de empezar, y es por eso que estás líneas están dedicadas a un momento nostálgico de mi vida en que me recuerdo a mi mismo que no debía querer hacer de los personajes personas interesantes en la forma en que el modelo americano los vendía hoy en día: Lo que yo quería es que la gente recordara a estas personas por lo que eran realmente, y que pudieran apreciar de alguna forma el milagro que algunas luces dañadas por el tiempo pueden hacer en una oscuridad tan intensa.

Y sí, soy un creyente de los milagros, por que creo haber visto varios a estas alturas de mi vida.

Todo comenzó una mañana tranquila en el Monte Justicia. Era el 1 de Diciembre, y solo Superboy era el único que se encontraba a esas horas en la cueva, a pesar de que era sábado. Miraba la televisión atentamente, dejando hace ya tres años el hábito de ver la estática y ahora ver un programa de cocina decente en el canal cultural. Estaba aburrido, y se preguntaba por qué demonios no llegaba Beast Boy con las donas que había ido a comprar al pueblo.

Entonces sucedió que el reloj dio las once de la mañana, y justo en ese momento la voz que identificaba los ingresos de la cueva comenzó a sonar y señalar nombres que reconoció como algunos, por no decir varios, miembro de la Liga de la Justicia. Todos entrando sin mirarlo por estar ocupados cargando cosas, o conversando en susurros entre ellos.

Bueno, todos excepto uno.

-Superboy –Saludó alegremente Flash, mientras caminaba con unas rosquillas en la mano, parecía ser el único sin nada que hacer.- Nos encontramos con Beastboy de camino, ¿No te importa, verdad? – Dijo mientras masticaba velozmente.-

-No, está bien.-Respondió Conner amablemente, mientras se levantaba del sofá y caminaba con una ceja alzada de interrogaciones hacía donde Batman y J'onn trabajan, ósea, en la computadora principal del equipo.- ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí? Sin ofender, claro.

Batman no respondió pues estaba completamente concentrado, pero al ver que J'onn tampoco le hablaba, (Y en parte a Conner le aliviaba, pues hace unas pocas semanas había terminado con su sobrina favorita), el caballero de la noche se sintió obligado a responder, pues Superman estaba echándole una mirada recelosa desde lejos mientras cargaba una pesada maquina junto con Wonder Woman.

-Hemos detectado actividad anormal en el espacio-tiempo con uno de los sensores que Flash instaló en la Atalaya.-Dijo, mientras un enorme mapa con una luz se aparecía en una de las pantallas de la computadora.-

-Nunca sabes quien puede seguirte del futuro o el pasado cuando eres el hombre más rápido del mundo.-Agregó el hombre del traje escarlata, apoyando su espalda en una de las paredes de la cueva.-

-Los sensores indican que alguien viene viajando en el tiempo, y que su destino será aquí mismo, en la cueva.-Continuo Batman, quien miraba a J'onn con una mirada lejos de ser indiferente.- ¿Has capturado ya las ondas cerebrales, o estas más preocupado de buscar una excusa para golpear un rato al chico? –La pregunta sonó con un sarcasmo realmente negro y cargado de malas intenciones hacía el hombre verde.-

Conner se sonrojo y no se atrevió a mirar al Detective Marciano más de la cuenta, mientras que este, inmune a las palabras del murciélago siguió mirando a la nada, concentrado en su propia labor.

-Ya vienen.-Anunció dos segundos después, cerrando los ojos.- Son tres.

_Alerta. Energía desconocida. Alerta._

-¡Todos a las paredes! –Gritó Superman mientras encendía unos cuantos botones de la maquina que había estado posicionando con Wonder Woman. Está se activó al mismo tiempo en que un extraño portal blanco se abría desde el techo de la cueva, y unos rayos azules provenientes de la maquina atrapaban en el aire a dos figuras femeninas, una de estas, protegiendo a una figura más pequeña aferrándola a su pecho.-

-La materialización de sus moléculas ya está completa, me voy a acercar.-Dijo Batman, mientras que Flash le acompañaba y cargaba con un botiquín en sus manos.

El murciélago se acercó primero a la mujer rubia que sostenía a un pequeño niño de cabello negro. Si no hubiera sido por los rayos azules de antes, probablemente la mujer se hubiera roto la cabeza, pero al niño no le hubiera pasado nada al ser ella su escudo.

- Mujer de alrededor de los veinticinco, solo está inconsciente. El niño no debe tener más de un año y tampoco está herido.-Dijo Batman luego de revisar las pupilas de ambos con linternas. Lo extraño es que la vestimenta estaba sucia y rota, y sus rostros estaban cubiertos de polvo.-

-La otra mujer parece alrededor de los veinticinco, también está inconsciente y sin heridas.-Anunció Flash, mientras acomodaba el cabello pelirrojo que le tapaba la cara.

-No puede ser... –Susurró Batman, quien asustó a todo el mundo cuando al ver la cara de la mujer, inmediatamente se levanto de su original posición y reviso detenidamente el rostro de la mujer pelirroja. Quizá si no hubiera sido por el súper oído de Superman y el de su clon, nunca hubieran adivinado de quien se trataba aquella pelirroja que había despertado el interés del hombre murciélago.-

-¿La conoces?-Preguntó Canario negro, acercándose más detenidamente, pero el murciélago no la dejo acercarse más.-

-Es Batgirl.-Anunció el murciélago mientras todos abrían la boca impresionados.- No se acerquen, ustedes conocen la identidad de Robin y Nightwing, pero Batgirl me ha pedido no revelar la suya y así será como lo haremos.

Nadie replico ante la mirada de ceño fruncido del hombre.

-Será mejor trasladarlas a un lugar más cómodo.-Sugirió Hal Jordan el Green Lantern, quien había permanecido callado todo este rato. De su anillo apareció una camilla grande donde fueron colocadas mientras Wonder Woman tomaba al niño en sus brazos.-

-Hola, ternura.-Susurró la pelinegra con suavidad, quitando algunos mechones de cabello de la frente del niño. Sonrió enternecida por un momento de ver tanta inocencia junta, todo el mundo lo noto en su mirada azulada, y a mucho les sorprendió esa escena tan maternal.

-Que pequeño más adorable.- Comentó Canary mientras se acercaba a ver al niño en un rol completamente diferente al que mostraba en su faceta de heroína. A todo el mundo le pareció un poco más joven, incluso.-

Superboy rio para sus adentros cuando Flash golpeo en un sus costillas a Green Arrow al acompañar a Lantern hacía la enfermería. Batman se quedo parado en medio de la sala, metido en sus propios pensamientos mientras veía como las dos mujeres inconscientes se alejaban hacía el fondo del pasillo.

Tenía que hacer una llamada.

**Continuara.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Dejen reviews, por favor!  
**

**No sean tímidos ;)  
**


	2. Capitulo 2: Nuevos viejos amigos

******Aclaración: Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics, a excepción de Terry y Jack.**  


**Capitulo 2**

_-Nuevos viejos amigos-_

Habían pasado dos horas, y la historia de las viajeras del tiempo ya se había divulgado por todos los sectores de la Liga, incluyendo al equipo de jóvenes a los cuales les pertenecía el Monte Justicia y que habían ido apareciendo conforme el tiempo pasaba. Del grupo grande con el que Superboy pasó la mayor parte de la mañana, ahora solo quedaban Batman, Superman y Wonder Woman dentro de la cueva, está última aun con él bebe de cabello negro en sus brazos.

-¿Ya sabes su nombre, Diana? –Pregunto Cassie, que parecía muy entretenida tocando la nariz del niño como si fuera un botón.-

-No…-Respondió ella mientras seguía mirando al bebé.-

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué alguien enviaría civiles a viajar por el tiempo? –Dijo M'gaan mientras leía una revista en el sofá verde. A su lado, L'gaan miraba la televisión con Beast Boy, quien comía las donas que Superboy no quiso comer luego de que el llegara una hora tarde por haberse entretenido en una tienda de video juegos.-

-Recuerda que no son simples civiles, Batgirl adulta está con el grupo.-Respondió Cassie mientras Superboy llegaba y se sentaba en el mismo sofá en que Wonder Woman y Wonder Girl, sin mirar a nadie en particular.-

Entonces, el silencio que se había formado se rompió repentinamente.

-¿¡Podrían dejar de mirarme como si no me reconocieran, chicos!? –Dijo sobresaltando a todo el mundo una Batgirl realmente estresada que era seguida por Robin quien miraba unos papeles realmente confuso mientras que Nightwing se preocupaba de que el chico no chocara con nada.-

-No te estamos mirando así, no seas paranoica.-Respondió el chico con el pájaro azul en el pecho, sonriendo divertido.-

-¿A sí, entonces por que no han dejado de ver las fotografías faciales?

-Bueno, ¿Es que está mal pensar que vas a ser más linda cuando tengas veintiséis? –Dijo Robin sonriendo mientras le entregaba los papeles a Nightwing, quien le daba una palmada en la nuca.-

-Adulador, búscate a una más joven.

-Eres tan dulce, Robin.-Dijo la chica acariciándole la cabeza mientras ambos le sacaban la lengua a Nightwing. Luego, notando la presencia de los otros integrantes en la habitación, suspiro.-

-Hola ¿Cómo estuvo la visita a tu futuro, BG? –Pregunto Cassie, viendo como los otros integrantes de la familia dle murciélago se acercaban a donde estaba Diana, curioseando en el bulto envuelto en mantas azules.-

Fue Nightwing, quien se interrumpió en su proceso de quitar unos mechones de la frente del niño, quien respondió en vista que Batgirl se mordió los labios, un poco indecisa en mirar hacía esa dirección.

-Perdónala, está un poco nerviosa. No es fácil encontrarte con tu doble inconsciente en una cama.-Batgirl asintió rápidamente en esa dirección mientras M'gaan se levantaba y se dirigía hacía la cocina con una pequeña mueca de comprensión, donde ella se encontraba.-

-Te hare un licuado que te hará sentir mejor.

-Gracias, M'gaan.-Sonrió la chica.-

-¿Qué hacen Superman y Batman ahora? –Pregunto la princesa Amazona mientras dejaba un espacio para que Robin pudiera acercarse también a ver, realmente parecía curioso.-

-Un examen de ADN, para ver si este niño es hijo de Batg…-El chico maravilla se levantó súbitamente al ver la cara del pequeño. Prácticamente se calló del sofá, para conmoción de todo el mundo.-

-¿Robin, te sientes bien? –Preguntó Nightwing, ayudándolo a levantarse, el chico estaba pálido. Fue en ese momento que todos notaron que el niño estaba despierto y miraba curioso a su alrededor, mientras Diana intentaba tranquilizarlo al ver como sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse. Funciono bastante bien.-

-¿No notas algo familiar en el niño?-Dijo acercándose nuevamente. Diana sintió la necesidad de entregarle el pequeño bulto, y casi por inercia Robin lo tomo en sus brazos con cuidado mientras Nightwing lo observaba, está vez frunciendo un poco el ceño, pues el bebé había dejado de sacudirse.-Bueno, si lo miras más de cerca se parece un poco….

-¿A mí? –Respondió él joven maravilla, completamente maravillado por aquel curioso descubrimiento.-

-¿Qué? –Exclamó Batgirl, olvidando el licuado recién preparado en la gran mesa. Se acercó rápidamente a donde todo el equipo comenzó a conglomerarse para comparar a un sorprendido Robin con el bebé entre sus brazos.- Dios, si lo miras de cerca tiene tus cejas….

-Y tú cabello.-Agregó un sonriente Nightwing mientras sonreía divertido al niño, que le sonreía con unos brillantes ojos mientras el enmascarado del pájaro azul en el pecho le hacía algunas muecas.-

-Y por supuesto, parte de tu ADN.-Dijo una voz desconocida detrás de ellos que sobresalto a todo el mundo.- La otra mitad es mía, claro está.

Todos miraron en la dirección de la voz para ver como las dos mujeres que antes habían visto inconscientes en la enfermería los miraban con sonrisas poco disimuladas en sus rostros. Detrás de ellas estaban Batman y Superman, este último sonriendo igual de radiante que ellas.

-¿Me podrían devolver a mi hijo, por favor? –Pidió la rubia, quien había sido la que había hablado antes. Estiro los brazos, mientras se acercaba al grupo, y por un momento la diversión en sus ojos había desaparecido para revelar toda la preocupación que en ese momento sentía.-

Robin se acercó también y se encontraron a mitad de camino. Cuando la mujer entro en contacto otra vez con el bebé, este abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, revelando una irada expectante mientras sonreía al ver quien le abrazaba y le besaba la cabeza repetidas veces, llegando a reír un poco por las cosquillas del largo cabello rubio en su cuello.

-Mamá está aquí, bebé, mami ya está aquí.-Dijo la mujer, que parecía más relajada al tener a su hijo entre sus brazos.-

-Quizá sea hora de que te presentes de una buena vez por todas. Tienes al chico bastante conmocionado.-Rio la pelirroja, denotando un tono de voz mucho más maduro que en la adolescente que miraba con la boca abierta a la persona en frente de ella.-

-Oh, es cierto.-Dijo la mujer mientras levantaba una mano para que Robin la estrechara, cosa que hizo un poco más repuesto ahora.- Soy Stephanie, tu futura esposa y el amor de tu vida. Él es Jack, nuestro hijo de un año.-

Bueno, todos sus esfuerzos de parecer tranquilo se fueron al carajo luego de eso.

-Es, Um… Un placer conocerla.-Respondió él, tratando de no sonar como un estúpido frente a ella.-

-Dime Steph, cariño.-Dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello, y sonreía enternecida al mirarlo. Robin se estremeció al contacto, sonrojándose un poco.- Cielos, había olvidado lo bajo que solías ser.-

-Ok, esto definitivamente me ha dejado marcado para el resto de mi vida.-Dijo Nightwing mientras se formaba un extraño silencio alrededor de Robin y Stephanie. En ese rato de conversación la Batgirl adulta que acompañaba al Boy Scout y al murciélago se había acercado al grupo.

-Mi nombre por obvias razones no puedo decirlo, pero para que no haya confusiones entre Batgirl y yo, pueden decirme Batwoman.-Dijo ella mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa tierna hacia donde estaba la chica del traje gris.- ¿Sorprendida de ver que aun estamos vivas, BG?

La chica frunció el ceño un segundo antes de sonreír divertida, como si hubiera recordado una antigua conversación.

-Cielos, es tan extraño.-Comenzó la adolescente, mirándola de pies a cabeza. La mujer incluso se dio una vuelta para que pudiera admirarla por atrás también, causando un sonrojo en Beast Boy, que afortunadamente nadie noto.- ¿Cuándo comenzamos a llevar el cabello más corto?

Y era cierto, el largo cabello rojo ahora solo llegaba hasta los hombros de la mujer.

-Desde que tenemos un niño de tres años.-Dijo ella mirando como la cara de la adolescente cambiaba a una de completa emoción.- Su nombre es Terry.

-Es decir que no serás una solterona con gatos como tanto temías.-Dijo la positiva voz de Nightwing, quien al decir eso fue recibido por un fuerte golpe en la nuca por parte de Batgirl.- ¡Ay!

-¡Por supuesto que me iba a casar, tonto maravilla! Solo era una broma cuando lo dije….

-De todos modos….-Dijo el antiguo chico maravilla, que se acercó a la versión adulta de su amiga mientras la miraba de reojo.- Me gustaría saber quien fue el que se caso contigo, BG.

-¿Detecto celos? –Bromeo Robin.-

-A callar, enano.-Dijo el mayor, mientras se sonrojaba un poco incomodo por la mirada pícara de la mujer adulta.-

-Oh, Nightwing.-Dijo Batwoman, acariciándole la mejilla. El chico inconscientemente cerró los ojos, las manos de la mujer eran suaves y su caricia estaba cargada de cariño.- Te sorprendería saber, pero no puedo decírtelo. Steph ya arruino un poco el futuro revelando su nombre.

-¡Oye! –Dijo haciendo un puchero la rubia, mientras extrañamente su hijo hacía el mismo gesto, sacando una sonrisa inconsciente en el joven maravilla.- Robin es perfectamente capaz de enamorarse de mi, aun sabiendo quien seré en su vida.

-Me tienes mucha fe.-Observo el chico de catorce años.- ¿Por qué?

-Por qué de lo contrario, Jack hubiera desaparecido hace dos segundos, ¿No te parece? –Respondió Steph, mirando un segundo a su bebe que no podía dejar de mirar con confusión al chico frente a él.-

Batman se levanto de su asiento, haciendo que todas las miradas fueran a él inmediatamente.

-Ya es suficiente de charla. Necesito respuestas y tenemos que hablarlo en privado.

Batwoman se adelanto.

-Será mejor que lo hablemos en la cueva, jefe. Hay muchas cosas que debes saber primero, cosas que no podemos compartirlas acá.

-Síganme, le diré al agente A que tendremos invitados.-Dijo el caballero oscuro mientras caminaba hacía la salida de la cueva.

Como en una perfecta sincronización inconsciente, los tres compañeros de Batman salieron detrás de él a un paso que parecía casi una marcha e instantáneamente, las dos mujeres se adaptaron a ella sin dificultad, siendo coreados por una infantil risa en el camino.

En cuestión de segundos, todos ellos fueron tele-transportados a Gotham, y los que se quedaron atrás en la cueva, aun procesaban los descubrimientos hechos esa tarde.

**Continuara….**


	3. Capitulo 3: El secreto del cuadro

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics, a excepción de Terry y Jack.  
**

**Para Evitar confusiones:  
_Babs_: Batgirl adolescente.  
_Barbara_: Batgirl del futuro.  
**

**¡Espero que les guste!  
**

**Capitulo 3**

_-El misterio del cuadro-_

Había cierta felicidad en la cara de Alfred que nadie supo explicar cuando le contaron los eventos recientes sucedidos en la cueva. El hombre a quien siempre se le veía tranquilo y sereno bajo sus modales ingleses fue extrañamente convertido en un hombre sarcásticamente jovial que no despegaba su vista del bebé que veía frente a sus ojos.

Cuando Dick Grayson constato este hecho en la cueva esa misma tarde, Alfred simplemente contestó:

-He esperado diez años a que el amo Bruce se casará y tuviera bebés. Ya empezaba a darme por vencido ¿Saben?

Bruce se sonrojo mientras el resto de los integrantes de la casa reían. Habían llegado hace dos horas y todos estaban sentados en el salón con tazas de té y galletas que Alfred había hecho mientras se sentaba y jugaba con el pequeño Jack, quien al verlo lanzó un grito de alegría incluso más grande que el que dio cuando llegaron a la cueva y veía que Batman se quitaba la capucha y revelaba el rostro de Bruce Wayne.

-Pasa mucho tiempo contigo.-Aclaró Stephanie, mientras sonreía enternecida.- Parecieras tener un don con los niños, Alfred.

-Gracias, señora Drake.-Tim se sonrojo un poco, y Dick quien estaba sentado cerca de la chimenea se rio al darse cuenta. El chico maravilla solo atino a mandarle una mirada.-

-Stephanie, por favor.-Dijo la mujer mientras revolvía su té, dejando atrás un poco de la jovialidad que al principio mostraba al ver a Alfred. Su mirada ahora iba a la mujer pelirroja que estaba parada mirando por el ventanal del salón hacía el gran jardín delantero con una mirada triste.- Babs….

-Lo siento, yo solo….-Suspiro.-….No importa.-Barbara se sentó en el sofá bajo la atenta mirada de Babs Gordon, su versión juvenil.-

-Bien, ya que por fin nos hemos puesto cómodos, me gustaría saber como es que lograron viajar por el tiempo.-Empezó Bruce, mientras Tim a su lado tenía una libreta donde iba a tomar notas.-

-Bueno, la historia realmente fue… extraña.-Explicó Barbara, mientras bebía un poco de su té.- Dick tuvo la loca idea de explorar la cueva más a fondo desde que descubrimos un túnel nuevo en el fondo de una intersección que _Casandr…_-Se interrumpió unos momentos.-Alguien que pronto conocerán, descubrirá dentro de algunos años….

-Dentro de dos, cuando yo me una al equipo oficialmente.-Aclaro Steph, y Tim inconscientemente escribió eso en su libreta de apuntes.-

-Steph y yo estábamos ahí supervisando la maquina que sostendría el cable que lo harían bajar a él y a Bruce, pues el túnel tenía un hoyo a unos diez metros de distancia. Terry estaba con Alfred en la mansión, pero Jack estaba recién despertando de su siesta así que Steph decidió traerlo con ella.

-Alfred no puede hacer muchos esfuerzos.-Dijo Steph, justificándose ante la mirada de desaprobación que Bruce le estaba dando, sin contar la de Tim.- Además, no estábamos cerca de la maquinaria, solo estábamos acompañando a Babs.

-¿Dónde estaba yo? –Preguntó Tim, frunciendo el ceño.-

- Trabajando en un caso.-Respondió Barbara.- Era jueves, pero decidiste adelantar trabajo para poder pedir la semana siguiente como vacaciones.

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó Steph, alzando una ceja.-

-Quería darte una sorpresa para su aniversario.-Aclaró Barbara, mientras un dejo de culpa aparecía en su rostro.- Le estaba ayudando a organizarlo….

La rubia solo asintió mientras abrazaba sus piernas encima del sofá y ponía su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Mientras los chicos descendían por el agujero, hubo un derrumbe del suelo en nuestra zona, y las dos caímos por el agujero que se había formado…

-Eso explica el por qué estaban cubiertas de tierra cuando Batman las encontró.-Dijo Dick en voz alta mientras miraba los informes que se habían hecho en el Monte Justicia.-

-Estuvimos inconscientes por cuatro horas según mi reloj, pero fue el llanto de Jack lo que nos despertó.-Continuó la pelirroja.- Y aunque no lo parezca, estábamos muy heridas, de hecho, yo me había quebrado el brazo en la caída, pero no morimos solo por el hecho de que logré frenar la caída raspando la pared con un Batarang antes de llegar al suelo, tomando la mano de Steph mientras lo hacía. Ella tenía a Jack en la otra.-

-¿Y como es que no están heridas….?-Preguntó Babs, pero su versión adulta la detuvo.-

-Ya viene esa parte.-Respondió ella, realmente concentrándose para poder explicar todo con todos los detalles necesarios.- El punto es que encontramos otro túnel subterráneo, pero este era de una construcción diferente, parecía tener unos pilares muy antiguos que lo sostenían, pero estos tenían unas marcas muy extrañas, como si hubieran sido tallados con algunas inscripciones que nunca habíamos visto antes.

-La teoría que pensamos es que quizá la cueva conecta con más kilómetros de distancia de lo que pensamos, quizá antiguas civilizaciones hicieron uso de estas.-Dijo Steph, captando la atención de todos en la habitación por unos momentos.-

-¿Qué paso después? –Preguntó Bruce, intentando volver al hilo de la conversación.-

-Bueno, al parecer el _Batarang_ que use provoco un derrumbe interno dentro del túnel, y quedamos atrapadas.-Siguió Barbara con un suspiro ante la alarmada voz de Babs, que no pudo resistir el pequeño grito de miedo.- Y si no nos hubiéramos adentrado en el túnel que encontramos, probablemente hubiéramos quedado sepultadas vivas.-

-Fueron dos horas de caminata y la única luz que teníamos era una linternita en el llavero de juguete de Jack y el reloj de Babs, que tiene luz en la oscuridad.-Comenzó Stephanie esta vez a relatar la historia.- Pero de pronto, como a la tercera hora de caminata, llegamos al lugar más extraño que puedes esperar encontrar en un hoyo en la tierra.

-Era una fuente de agua.-Dijo Barbara, pidiendo con la mirada a Robin que le prestará su libreta y lápiz, comenzando a dibujar en cuanto los tuvo en sus manos.- Una realmente diferente. En realidad parecía más un estanque con algunos pilares que la sostenían, pero el agua parecía venir de un rio subterráneo.

-El agua….Pareciera tener…magia.-Dijo Steph, y Barbara asintió a su lado y aquí fue donde todo el mundo comenzó a prestar más atención al relato mientras Bruce Wayne comenzaba a fruncir el ceño.-

-¿Por qué dicen eso? –Preguntó.-

-Por que el agua curo nuestras heridas, Bruce.-Respondió Barbara.- En una caída como esa es imposible no salir herida a menos que seas Jack y alguien te proteja con su cuerpo, pero nosotras no tuvimos tanta suerte. Había algo especial en esa fuente, y fue esa misma cosa la que nos hizo viajar por el tiempo.-Ella entrego el dibujo que había estado haciendo a Bruce, quien dejo que el resto también pudiera observarlo.

-Me parece…muy familiar.-Dijo Dick luego de un minuto de silencio en que todos procesaban la información, atrayendo la atención de todos.- Creo que hay un cuadro en la mansión con esa fuente.-

-¿Qué? –Dijo Bruce, alzando una ceja.-

-Es cierto, Amo Bruce, y se dónde puede estar.-Dijo Alfred, quien aun tenían al bebe de cabello negro en sus brazos, pero que al ver que se movían estiro los brazos hacía su madre, quien lo recibió de vuelta.-

Dick se levanto súbitamente de su asiento.

-¡En la habitación de Jason!-Exclamó de repente mientras corría escaleras arriba, y luego de cinco minutos volvía con un viejo cuadro donde un par de niños sonreían en medio de un estanque en medio de la oscuridad.-

-¡Es el mismo! –Exclamó Barbara, levantándose para observarlo más de cerca.-

-¡Dios mio! –Dijo está vez Steph cuando lo reconoció.-

La adolescente pelirroja se acercó también.

-No puede ser el mismo.-Dijo Babs, mientras observaba el cuadro.- Fíjense en el cielo. Hay estrellas, ¿Cómo es eso posible si están bajo tierra?

-Babs tiene razón.-Dijo Bruce, notando también ese detalle.-

-Eso es por que no son estrellas.-Respondió Barbara.- Son luciérnagas.

-¿Luciérnagas? –Dijo está vez Tim. Al sonido de su voz, el bebé en brazos de la rubia lo miro, todavía mirándolo con expresión confundida mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de su madre.-

-El lugar estaba repleto de ellas.-Aclaró Steph.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Dick, mientras miraba por detrás del cuadro cuando Bruce lo levanto para verlo más de cerca. Era un pequeño cuadrado negro que estaba pegado con cinta adhesiva -

-Es una libreta.-Dijo Babs con el ceño fruncido, mientras la tomaba entre sus manos y la abría para leerla unos momentos. Sin querer casi se le resbala de las manos.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Tim mientras Bruce tomaba la libreta entre sus manos y leía lo mismo que Babs. Todos vieron como una sombra cruzaba su cara.-

-Es de Jason.-

-¿Qué? –Exclamó Dick, acercándose para verla, también cambiando su expresión a una más seria.-

Nadie lo noto, pero Barbara y Steph intercambiaron miradas incómodas cuando se constato el hecho.

-_"Diario de un Robin, propiedad de Jason Todd"_-Leyó Dick en voz alta, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sofá.- _Advertencia: No tocar o te patearé tan fuerte que no recordarás tu nombre y eso va exclusivamente para ti, Dick._

El chico mencionado suspiro un momento, cerrando los ojos mientras ignoraba los escalofríos que corrían por su espalda, no por miedo sino por recordar antiguas conversaciones.

-Un momento.-Dijo Tim, también viendo la primera página, mientras veía por encima del hombro de Dick, quien no se había percatado de ese hecho.- ¿Ven el símbolo que dibujo al pie de página? Es el mismo que está en el marco del cuadro y en el pilar central de la fuente.-

-Tienes razón, son el mismo.-Dijo Bruce, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la chimenea del salón, donde tomo una fotografía muy vieja.- Y es el mismo símbolo que mi abuelo usaba en el sello de la familia.-

La fotografía fue pasando de mano en mano, mientras se veía como un hombre parecido a Bruce sonreía mientras posaba en la fotografía con su esposa, tomando de su mano. En está se podía ver claramente dos anillos, uno de bodas y otro con el símbolo.

-¿Por qué el amo Jason sabría algo al respecto de esto? –Se preguntó Alfred en voz alta.-

-No lo sé, pero de lo que si recuerdo es que él solía dar muchas vueltas por la casa, le gustaba mucho explorar.-Recordó Bruce, mientras acariciaba la portada del diario.-

-Solía perderse por horas en la ciudad.-Agregó Dick en voz baja.-

-Creo que sería mejor si lo leyéramos.-Dijo Babs en una pequeña voz un poco tímida.-

-Bruce.-Dijo Dick, llamando la atención del hombre que se veía inseguro respecto al libro que sostenía en la mano.- Quizá podamos tener algunas respuestas, quizás tú encuentres algunas.

-No quiero violar su privacidad….Pero es algo que debemos hacer.-El hombre bajo la capucha de Batman asintió hacía todos dando a entender que lo harían, pero luego frunció un poco el ceño y olfateo el aire.-

De pronto, a todos les paso lo mismo cuando sintieron un olor desagradable, y Jack comenzó a llorar.

-Creo que es hora de que a alguien le cambien los pañales.-Dijo Alfred, levantándose mientras Steph, algo avergonzada le entregaba al niño.- No se preocupe, Señora Stephanie, tengo guardado viejos pañales de tela que podrían servir hasta que hagamos algunas compras.

-Lo leeremos más tarde entonces.-Decidió Bruce, luego miro a las dos mujeres que a pesar de parecer sanas, estaban muy sucias y con la ropa algo rota, sobre todo los jeans y los tacos de las botas de ambas.- Ustedes dos vayan a darse una ducha, usen el cuarto de invitados del ala sur.-Luego miro a los tres jóvenes.- Tim, llama a tu padre y dile que te quedarás aquí, ¿Babs?

-Papá ni siquiera se dará cuenta que no estoy.-Aseguró la chica, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.- ¿Te importa si voy a casa a recoger algunas cosas?

-Vuelve en cuanto puedas.-Asintió el hombre.-

Luego de eso, todo el mundo estuvo en movimiento.

Después de que Tim llamará a su padre, Babs los llevo primero a su casa en uno de los autos de Bruce, donde fueron a buscar algunas cosas que puso en una gran maleta, que Dick se pregunto si sería necesaria si solo iba a pasar la noche. Luego, acompaño a los dos al supermercado donde Bruce les pidió que comprarán lo básico que podría necesitar un bebé.

Barbara estaba un poco sonrojada al ser victima de los comentarios de las abuelas que habían en el sector de las cajas registradoras, que la veían descaradamente y no se molestaban en disimular sus comentarios al ver todas sus compras. Los dos muchachos no podían dejar de reír camino al auto, pero fueron silenciados por unos golpes en la nuca. Ese hecho los había sacado a los tres de sus propios pensamientos luego de haber venido todo el trayecto callados, todos pensando en lo que se había dicho en el salón de té esa tarde.

Llegaron cuando había oscurecido. Se dieron cuenta que Alfred había preparado emparedados de carne y los había dejado en el salón, donde unas limpias Barbara y Steph las esperaban con la misma ropa de antes pero que Alfred había limpiado mientras ellas se bañaban. Jack había quedado al cuidado de Bruce, quien parecía de lo más entretenido en el suelo jugando con el hombre, algo que había dejado a los tres adolescentes con las bocas abiertas cuando hicieron presencia en el marco de la entrada al salón.

-Uh….-Comenzó Babs, señalando la maleta que había dejado a sus pies. Miraba a los dos mujeres-Traje la ropa de mi madre que quizá les quede bien, ustedes parecen ser casi de la misma talla.-

-Gracias.-Dijo Steph, sonriendo desde el sofá.-

-Dime, ¿La blusa verde está ahí dentro? –Dijo Barbara a su versión más joven. Está sonrió guiñándole el ojo.-

-Jamás me olvidaría de ella.-

-Lo sé, solo me cercioraba de que no estuviéramos en un universo paralelo o algo así….

Las dos rieron bajito, siendo el centro de atención del lugar.

-Bien, creo está noche no iremos a patrullar.-Dijo Tim, mientras se sentaba en el sofá donde estaba Bruce y el bebé.- ¿Puedo?

-Seguro, pero está dormido.-Dijo Bruce, mientras se lo pasaba. Tim sonrió cuando corrió un mechón de cabello de la frente del infante.-

-No solo comparte el nombre con mi papá, también tiene el sueño profundo de él….-Luego se sonrojo cuando vio que lo miraban de la misma forma que lo hacían cuando pillaron a Bruce jugando con el bebé.- ¿Podemos comenzar a leer?

-Yo lo leeré.-Se ofreció Alfred al ver la incomodidad de Bruce y de Dick, quienes asintieron agradecidos. El hombre tomo la pequeña libreta y busco las primeras anotaciones.

….

**Continuara…..**

**¿Reviews? No sean timidos ;)  
**

**Me demorare en el proximo capitulo por que me voy de vacaciones, pero quizá lo tenga para la proxima semana :)  
**

**Besos, Tinteii  
**


	4. Capitulo 4: El diario, Parte I

**¡Perdón por la demora! Tenía uno de esos bloqueos de escritor :P  
¡Espero que les guste!  
Todos los personajes pertenecen al Universo DC, a excepción de Jack y Terry.  
**

**Capítulo 4**

_-El diario-_

_Parte I_

Usualmente, unos pocos se han preguntado quien fue realmente Jason Todd en vida, pero solo aquellos curiosos que alguna vez estuvieron cerca de él y disfrutaron unos momentos de su compañía pudieron realmente saberlo. Eran pocos sin embargo, ya que las personas solían esquivarlo según me contaron algunos de estos personajes, todo esto debido a su antiguo pasado en las calles y como eso se mezclaba con la alta clase de Gotham.

En general, la gente dice muchas cosas cuando quiere, pero había pocas cosas que se decía de Jason que eran realmente ciertas. Para los que sabían que él era Robin, lo miraban como un niño corrompido por su propia rabia a la hora de usar el traje, y que le faltaba aquella chispa de perfeccionismo que el anterior Robin tenía. Era desobediente, testarudo y a veces olvidaba sus propios objetivos en batalla. Sin embargo, a pesar de que lo desobediente y testarudo no tenía ningún modo de justificarse, la gente tendía a olvidar que había mucho más de Jason bajo el manto de Robin. Solo que él se encontraba en una situación que no lo dejaba demostrarlo muy a menudo siendo él el compañero del detective más grande del mundo.

Robin no definía a Jason, él se definía a si mismo cada día y en cada mal momento donde había que tomar una decisión crucial, o al menos eso fue lo que decían las personas que salían en su defensa lo cual era poco, porque Jason no era un tema bien recibido o cómodo cuando Batman estaba en la habitación o fuera de ella. Puede que ya lo hayan notado, pero soy un defensor del _niño_.

_**Bitácora secreta, Día 1:**_

_Hace unas horas he logrado que Alfred me creyera que fui a un paseo escolar. Como Bruce está fuera del país por "negocios" no ha tenido mucho que ver en la historia, y en parte me alegro. Ya es difícil mentirle a Alfred, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que debe ser tratar de mentir a Bruce y que te crea. No quiero que se malentienda esto, la razón obviamente está justificada como algo de suma importancia para mí, pero vayamos al verdadero asunto:_

_He hecho un descubrimiento la otra tarde._

_Fue uno accidental al principio, pero he conectado muchos puntos que me guían a algo verdaderamente…genial. Al principio no me interesaba, porque, bueno, soy Jason Todd y me cuesta creer en cosas grandes, pero cuando encontré el pasadizo secreto detrás de la chimenea de la mansión mientras la limpiaba desde hace algunos días (Castigo por pelearme en la escuela), el bicho de la curiosidad pudo conmigo al fijarme muy bien en el calendario de mi celular, que me servía de linterna._

_Han pasado unas horas desde que me interne por el agujero, pero estaba muy profundo y no estaba lo suficientemente preparado por lo que tuve que volver antes de llegar al final. Alfred no estaba en la casa, de seguro estaba en una de sus "no es una cita pero igual salimos a comer y al cine cuando estamos solos" con Leslie, pero ya eran las once de la noche y pronto volvería lo quisiera o no. Por ahora me estoy escondiendo en una vieja habitación de la mansión, nadie la ha usado en años, debido a lo reducida que se ha vuelto la familia Wayne, pero eso no quita que este pulcramente limpia y eso me hace preguntarme si Alfred va en contra de los derechos humanos cuando decide limpiar este enorme edificio por sí solo. _

_De todas formas, ha sido realmente una suerte que el polvo no cubriera la habitación, ya que el segundo descubrimiento del día se hizo presente cuando estaba a punto de irme a dormir y mire la cama, más específicamente en la cabecera de esta. Hay un símbolo tallado en ella, uno en miniatura, pero no uno cualquiera. Es el mismo símbolo que está grabado en una de las paredes de la chimenea donde se encuentra el pasadizo._

_Siguiendo ese patrón me doy cuenta que la habitación realmente es muy diferente a lo que se espera de una familia adinerada por generaciones. La cama tenía doseles, pero aun así no era sostenida por cuatro patas como lo eran en mi habitación, en la de Bruce cuando era un niño, en la de los padres de Bruce, y en la de Dick, según me había fijado la última vez. _

_Está parecía una caja gigante con un colchón que la cubría muy bien. Moví el colchón con sabanas incluidas hacía un lado como primer pensamiento, fue solo un dejo de llevarme por instinto, la verdad es que no esperaba encontrar nada, pero fue una sorpresa cuando encontré un viejo cuadro, un mapa de la mansión y algunas cuerdas con arneses, además de algunos recipientes para transportar agua muy viejos. En uno de estos estaban grabadas las iniciales S.W._

_Ver los arneses me hace preguntarme si el agujero detrás de la chimenea conecta en algún lugar con la sección de la baticueva, y si no, ¿Adónde llevará? ¿A un hoyo profundo? Mañana averiguare todo, Alfred cree que estaré fuera hasta dentro de seis días, por lo que aún queda tiempo… Sé que no debería mentirle al viejo y amable hombre, pero si quiero encontrar algo genial antes de mi primer día del padre con Bruce, debo hacer ciertos sacrificios para estar fuera del radar del murciélago y que sea una verdadera sorpresa. Sino, tendré que conformarme con regalarle alguna tonta tarjeta._

_Ojalá todo esto valga la pena cuando termine._

_**Bitácora secreta, Día 2:**_

_No pude bajar esa tarde, Alfred estaba recibiendo a unos empresarios de WayneTech en el salón y se quedaron toda la tarde discutiendo negocios aprovechando que Alfred les sirvió galletas y café. Muchos eran amigos de Bruce, así que al hombre debió parecerle bien que se quedarán. Algunos preguntaron por Dick, y hablaron de lo bien encaminado que era y de cómo era el mejor estudiante en la Academia. Los que hablaron de mi fueron más amables en sus comentarios que el par de mujeres en la fiesta de caridad de la fundación Wayne la semana pasada e internamente lo agradecí._

_Una vez más termine escondido, pero está vez lo hice en la habitación de Dick. Él no estaba en casa, se había ido a una misión a Colorado con Roy Harper y Wally West, diciendo algo acerca de buscar al verdadero Roy. En otras palabras, no lo vería hasta el fin de semana, cuando por fin admitiera que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, y que el verdadero Roy no aparecería nunca. Claro que esa escena solo pasaba en mi cabeza, yo sé que Dick nunca admitirá eso ante nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo. A veces tengo la sensación de que las cosas le salen bien por mentirse a sí mismo._

_Volviendo al asunto, luego de aburrirme de estar acostado en su cama decidí violar la privacidad de mi circense hermano y me interne en el interesante mundo que había en su cajón de calcetines, esperando encontrar alguna foto de Babs o algo por el estilo, solo por aburrimiento. Lo que nunca espere encontrar fue información de apartamentos en Bludhaven, ni solicitudes para ingresar al cuerpo de policía de esa ciudad._

_¿Oficial Grayson? Sonaba bien, pero eso me hacía entender lo poco que a Dick le quedaba en la escuela, y lo poco que me quedaría a mí luego de él. Supongo que era hora de empezar a pensar en el futuro ¿no? Después de todo, tenía buenas notas, y Babs realmente se había esforzado en ponerme al día en mis estudios cuando abandone las calles, es decir, prácticamente competía en el primer lugar con el nerd más grande de la escuela, pero pocos lo sabían pues nadie andaba pendiente de las calificaciones._

_Luego de cinco minutos revisando las solicitudes decidí dejar de meterme en la vida de Dick, porque me hacía sentir afeminadamente incómodo, casi como como una madre leyendo el diario de su hija. La verdad es que conocía esa sensación: Veronica, mi ex novia, termino conmigo porque su madre leyó su diario y luego de eso me era terminantemente prohibido pisar la casa de los Vreeland, hasta el día de hoy no entiendo por qué. _

_Pero con Dick era todo distinto. El tipo había sido genial conmigo desde que llegue a la casa, bueno, quizá no al principio pues siempre supe que de alguna forma le hirió que Bruce me adoptara cuando el solo era su pupilo, no puedo culparlo, pero había notado lo mucho que había intentado mejorar nuestra relación con el paso del tiempo. Había sido un año y siete meses muy extraños, pero era genial que ahora tuviera un hermano. Siempre quise uno y ahora que lo tengo no tengo derecho a meterme en su privacidad…._

…_.Así que para evitar fuertes tentaciones me fui de la habitación y me metí al estudio, que estaba en el tercer piso._

_Era bueno que Alfred estuviera ocupado atendiendo a los invitados ya que eso me daba tiempo para revisar unas interesantes preguntas en mi mente: La cantimplora vieja debajo del colchón tenía las iniciales S.W grabadas, ¿Por qué S.W necesitaría una de esas? ¿Quién era S.W? ¿Realmente conocía el pasadizo en la chimenea, o es que había otros que conducen a la cueva? ¿Conocería S.W la cueva?_

_No era coincidencia que fuera al estudio, si quería saber algo de la familia Wayne ese lugar sería el mejor contando con el hecho de que la enorme biblioteca que hay ahí tiene viejos álbumes de fotografías y árboles genealógicos, pero también las pinturas familiares._

_Busque e intente dejar todo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, mire desde archivos de empresas de Alan Wayne, el tatarabuelo de Bruce, hasta algunas novelas de Martha Wayne y álbumes de Thomas Wayne cuando era un niño. Revise fotografías y todo lo mencionado anteriormente y llegue a lo siguiente:_

_Durante la guerra contra los británicos, "El Loco" Anthony y su hermano, Darius Wayne fueron patriotas que lucharon en ella, siendo ambos hijos de una larga tradición de comerciantes que vinieron a América en 1640, durante la colonia. Darius Wayne, por su servicio y por ser un héroe en batalla se le otorgo una recompensa, que terminó siendo tierras en Gotham, y fue él quien construyó la mansión, aunque años más tarde, su hijo Silas fue quien la termino de ampliar de modo que estuviera como la conozco yo. Durante la guerra civil, Solomon y Joshua Wayne, hijos de Silas, participaron en ella liberando de alguna forma esclavos negros para llevarlos a tierras libres. Anotaciones de un viejo diario de Alan Wayne, hijo de Solomon, describe que usaron "El agujero", lo que me lleva a pensar que ellos efectivamente tenían conocimientos de la cueva._

_Joshua murió en la guerra, haciendo que la mansión quedará abandonada un tiempo mientras Solomon se iba de Gotham, convirtiéndose en un juez. Sin embargo, su hijo Alan volvió a la ciudad y estableció a Wayne Enterprises como una compañía real y lucrativa, aunque los Wayne ya poseían una buena fortuna desde los tiempos de Darius. Luego Alan tuvo a su hijo, Thomas Wayne, y más tarde él tuvo a Thomas Wayne Jr quien cambió la tradición familiar y se dedicó a ser doctor mientras contrataba a gente para que dirigieran la empresa. Por último, Thomas se casó con Marta Kane, y tuvieron a su único hijo, Bruce._

_Luego de todos esos descubrimientos, solo había dos posibilidades de quien puede ser S.W: Podía ser Silas Wayne, quien puede que le haya mostrado la cueva a su hijo Solomon, quien era la segunda opción, o puede que realmente hayan sido ambos. Es decir, algunos chicos de mi escuela salen a pescar con su padre cuando van de vacaciones, ¿Acaso no es lo mismo en distintos contextos?_

_Horas más tarde, volví a la habitación donde pase la noche anterior, trayendo conmigo las fotografías de los hermanos Wayne y su padre. El cuadro que encontré debajo del colchón la otra noche seguía donde lo había puesto antes, encima del pequeño escritorio. Me tomo media hora darme cuenta de las semejanzas de Solomon y Joshua con los dos niño de la fotografía de la fuente, una que no había visto en ningún momento en la mansión._

**Continuará….**

**¿Reviews? :P**

**¿Qué les parece hasta ahora? Sé que no ha habido mucha interacción entre los otros personajes, pero este diario es crucial para lo que sigue, y en parte, siempre me gusta incluir a Jason en mis historias, siento que es un personaje al que no le sacan todo el potencial que tiene.**

**En cuanto al equipo YJ, tengo que decir que como todavía falta un año para el arco argumental de la serie, por lo que hay algunos personajes que están ausentes:**

**-Jaime Reyes – Blue beetle  
-Bart Allen  
En cuanto a Mal Duncan y Bumble Bee, en realidad no conozco muy bien sus roles en el universo DC, y no conozco sus personalidades, por lo que se van a ausentar en la serie.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Besos, Tinteii**


	5. Capitulo 5: El diario, Parte II

**Todos los personajes son de DC Comics, a excepción de Jack y Terry.  
Para evitar confusiones:  
-**_**Babs**_** es del presente  
-**_**Barbara**_** es del futuro. **

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Capítulo 5**

_-El diario-_

_Parte II_

No estar muerto, no significa estar vivo. Significa que respiras, pero eso es todo. Eres una presencia presente, pero muchas veces me pregunte si Batman realmente podía llegar a definirse a si luego de la muerte de Jason, algunas veces escuche decir a mi tío que actuaba como un suicida en espera del golpe final, y por supuesto estaba lejos de ser un ente consciente de sus actos.

En lo personal, comprendo un poco lo que se esconde debajo de esas pesadas capas de kevlar cuando pienso en lo que es perder un hijo, y solo por esa vez el sentimiento de comprender a Batman no parece tan incómodo.

Yo perdí a mi propio hijo hace un tiempo, y aunque ya no hay lágrimas, todavía le lloro de distintas formas. Sin embargo, Caleb murió de cáncer provocado por radiación, mientras que Jason fue asesinado por un maniaco por el que todo estamos de acuerdo en que el mundo sería un mejor lugar si este estuviera muerto, y es ahí cuando llegamos a la cuestión de moral y honor.

¿Matar o no matar? He ahí el dilema.

Antes, en la época de Jai Garrick o algo así de antiguo, decían que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte. Supongo que somos tan testarudos de naturaleza interior que tendemos a romper las reglas del juego cada cierto tiempo, y las cambiamos siempre a un modo distinto, esperando que así mejoren las cosas. Ahora, lo que no te mata te hace más estúpido, pues es imposible reponerse y esperar que todo salga bien cuando el mal te atrapa, te rompe y te corrompe en este planeta, en esta sociedad.

Lo que no te mata te hace más estúpido…. Yo deseo estar muerto, pero aun no es mi tiempo.

Todavía no.

-Todo esto…tiene sentido.-Dijo Alfred luego de un incómodo silencio en que Bruce se levantó de su asiento, revisando detenidamente la chimenea del salón.- El amo Jason estaba muy contento la última semana que estuvo con nosotros.-

-El murió tres días antes del día del padre, según los registros.-Recalcó Steph, abrazada a un cojín del sofá mientras parecía sumida en sus pensamientos.- La pregunta es, ¿Por qué nunca te menciono nada acerca de esto, Bruce? Se supone que era un regalo para ti.

-Ese es el problema, Jason si me menciono algo, pero estaba tan desesperado buscándolo que lo olvide por completo.- Dick lo miraba con la ceja alzada.-

-Pero, Jason se fue por que encontró a su madre: ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que sea que haya allá abajo con su muerte? –Razono el ex chico maravilla, mirando como Bruce miraba el cuadro de sus padres por encima de la chimenea.-

-Él vino a despedirse de mí horas antes de que tomara el avión a Qurac -Dijo Babs, tomando entre sus manos un dije que colgaba de una cadena en su cuello.-Me agradeció por todo lo que había hecho por él y antes de irse me dijo….-

-"_Barbie, hay más de un camino para llegar a la felicidad, algún día regresare y lo compartiré con todos ustedes…"._-Barbara miraba por la ventana del jardín, tal como lo había hecho al principio de la reunión.-

-"_Pero mientras tanto, sigue pensando que volveré"_.-Terminaron las dos al unísono.-

- No parece el chico del que todos parecen hablar siempre.-Dijo Tim, trayendo la atención de toda la habitación, mientras el joven maravilla aún tenía al bebé durmiente en sus brazos. No había ninguna nota de sarcasmo en su voz, sino de sincera curiosidad.- Parece incluso más humano de lo que lo hacen parecer.

-No, no es el mismo chico, este es el real.-Termino Alfred, mientras abría el diario en la página en la que se había quedado.-

_**Bitácora secreta, Día 3**_

_Hoy fue uno de esos días en que me siento como si fuera un verdadero Sherlock Holmes y estuviera a punto de terminar un caso. Lo he logrado, me cole al salón sin que Alfred me viera, incluso con las cuerdas y la mochila con botellas de agua y los instrumentos para poder escalar. Ojala Bruce no se entere de esto o ahí sí que me despido de mi traje por lo menos durante un año. Es decir él me había enseñado algunos lugares de la cueva en que necesitábamos usar arneses de seguridad pero nunca me había dejado explorar solo por los múltiples derrumbes, sobre todo con lo propenso a resbalarme que soy._

_Que hoy no sea un día de escuchar un "Te lo dije", o me pegó un tiro en la frente. Afortunadamente mis oraciones fueron escuchadas antes de que sucediera algo que me hiciera hacer alguna estupidez._

_Habían pasado seis horas aproximadamente desde que revise mi reloj. No podía dimensionar la profundidad del agujero, pero hubo un momento en que fue difícil respirar por la presión, sin embargo venía preparado y traía máscaras de oxígeno y otra que me protegía de los gases tóxicos._

_Tengo que admitirlo, esto ya había dejado de ser solo por Bruce, esto se había vuelto un verdadero desafío para mí, algo así como mi primera prueba de las cosas que puedo hacer solo utilizando mi mente y sin la ayuda de Batman. Una prueba de valor. Al cabo de unas horas termine encontrando una salida cuando me di cuenta que el agujero se empezaba a ensanchar y que empezaba a llevar a la superficie, hasta que encontré que el camino se cerraba por una superficie. Termine en el lugar más extraño que pudiera imaginar apenas levante la pesada pieza de mármol que me obstruía la luz._

_El túnel había terminado debajo de una baldosa, pero no en una cualquiera, sino que dentro del mausoleo de la familia Wayne, en el cementerio general de Gotham, y para ese entonces ya era pasada medianoche, por lo que no fue necesaria mi linterna por ese momento. Las luciérnagas que estaban tanto dentro como fuera del lugar hicieron todo el trabajo de la iluminación._

**Bitácora secreta, Día 4 (Dos de la mañana)**

_Han pasado unas horas desde que me quede atrapado en el mausoleo, esperando encontrar alguna pista de adonde continuar, pero no ha sucedido nada excepto por el hecho de que creo haber visto un fantasma. No tengo miedo, pero es realmente incómodo estar dentro de una tumba, y estar frente a una fotografía de Nora Black Wayne, la abuela de Bruce._

_¡Sobre todo porque podría jurar que su foto me sonrió y me guiño el ojo!_

_Ya no quiero ni pensar porque estoy aquí: Se supone que debería estar afuera pateando traseros, ya saben, __luchando contra el crimen y la corrupción y nunca apartarme del camino de la justicia. __**(1) **__Así es como funcionamos los Bati tipos, eso es por lo que está el juramento._

_Será mejor dormir aquí está noche, y regresar mañana por el mismo camino, cuando haya repuesto fuerzas, y después ir a la tienda a comprar una tarjeta, viendo que todo mi esfuerzo no me había llevado a nada._

**Bitácora secreta, Día 4 (Cuatro de la mañana)**

_Ok, lo admito, no dure mucho durmiendo. Primero por los extraños ruidos de afuera, es más creo que está lloviendo, pero también porque el suelo es muy incómodo, así que me limite a mirar los nombres en las paredes, donde se encontraban los ataúdes de varias generaciones Wayne, pero también de la familia Kane, el lado materno de Bruce._

_Hubo un epitafio que me llamo la atención: "Leonore Wayne, amada hija_._La vida no es lo que uno vive, sino lo que se recuerda de ella". _

_Había una razón por la que está tumba me llamaba la atención más que las otras, quizá por qué no conté un pequeño detalle que estaba grabado en la esquina superior derecha de la lápida. El mismo símbolo que había visto en la mansión estaba ahí, pero era casi imposible de divisarlo con toda está oscuridad a simple vista, es por eso que no lo había visto antes._

_La segunda cosa es que en mi investigación en el árbol genealógico de Bruce, por supuesto que había habido una rama femenina, pero estas se perdieron con el apellido y con la muerte de los descendientes de estas mujeres algunos siglos atrás, sin embargo eso no quería decir que las mujeres nunca aparecieron otra vez en la familia. De hecho, la última vez que se tuvo constancia de una Wayne, fue durante el nacimiento de la hija de Joshua, Leonore, quien fue calcinada en un ataque personal a los hermanos Wayne durante la guerra Civil, un año antes de la muerte de Joshua y que Solomon partiera lejos de Gotham._

_Entonces tuve una corazonada imposible de pasar por alto. Me adelante a la lápida en la pared del lugar, que curiosamente estaba en el primer piso de cuadrados, y la abrí. No me pude creer por un momento que había tenido razón, ¡No podía haber un cuerpo por que la chica murió sin dejar nada más que polvo! Por lo tanto, eso dejaba una tumba vacía, o más bien, otro pasadizo secreto._

_Pero eso sería por la mañana, porque de verdad que tenía sueño._

**Bitácora secreta, Día 4 (Seis de la tarde)**

_Desperté al medio día, y con un terrible dolor de espalda. Sé que debería estar acostumbrado al suelo ya que esa fue toda mi infancia, pero es que ya me había acostumbrado a mi colchón en la mansión y no tenía ganas de recordar para siempre el dolor en los huesos. Pero yendo al kit de la cuestión, debo decir que me siento satisfecho._

_Encontré la fuente, esa que está en el cuadro. No fue nada fácil, la verdad, porque primero que nada, los túneles a pesar de tener una especie de vigas, eran muy viejas y perfectamente podría provocar un derrumbe si es que hablaba alto o algo por el estilo, y cuando me encontré con este lugar, también note que el símbolo también estaba ahí, en uno de los pilares._

_La vista era genial, pero comencé a preguntarme porque este lugar estaba aquí, ¿Quién podría haberlo construido? Era obvio que esto era cosa de humanos por las vigas talladas de forma extraña._

_Pero eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención, al menos no tanto, sino el hecho de que por fin he comprendido por que en el cuadro había luces en el cielo. Eran luciérnagas, no estrellas como en un principio había pensado, y para mejorarlo todo, el agua era termal._

_Me había sacado la lotería, y no dude ni por un momento meterme al agua caliente._

**Bitácora secreta, Día 5 (Medio día)**

_¿Realmente existirá la magia? Hoy empecé a creer que sí.  
Al menos sé que los milagros existen, porque mi madre está viva._

**Bitácora secreta, Día 6 (Cuatro de la tarde)**

_He vuelto de mi "viaje escolar", Alfred no sospecha nada y eso es genial, porque me es fácil decirle que quiero ir a dar una vuelta, que en realidad me lleva directo a Crime Alley, mi antiguo vecindario donde estaba mi antiguo departamento, mi antiguo hogar._

**Bitácora secreta, Día 7 (Medio día)**

_Tengo que irme de aquí. Tengo que encontrarla, luego volveré y les daré la sorpresa a todos._

_Lo prometo._

"_Aquí dónde este tu deseo, estará tu corazón"_

Alfred cerró el libro luego de hojear algunas páginas más.

-Eso es todo, el resto está en blanco. Supongo que solo uso el diario cuando estaba en medio de esta investigación.-Dijo el mayordomo, suspirando cansinamente.-

-Pero no nos deja nada claro aún.-Dijo Tim, frunciendo el ceño.- Él se bañó en la fuente, y luego habla sobre un milagro, ¿A qué se refería?

- Pienso que Jason también viajo por el tiempo.-Respondió Bruce luego de un largo silencio.-

-¿¡Qué!? –Exclamaron Dick y Babs. El resto miro al hombre como si estuviera loco.-

-Pocos saben, pero Jason no quería que lo siguiera en la búsqueda de su madre porque una de las candidatas era Lady Shiva, y no quería que ella nos asociara a ambos y viniera por algunos de nosotros, no cuando hay fuertes posibilidades de que ella este asociada con "La Luz".-Comenzó Bruce, siendo el centro de atención en la habitación.- Sin embargo, logre encontrarlo cuando cometió una indiscreción en el aeropuerto de Qurac, cuando se dirigía a Ethiopia a ver a la tercera y última candidata, la doctora Sheyla Haywood, quien resulto ser su verdadera madre.

"Logre ayudarle a encontrarle, e incluso vi a la mujer y la salude como Bruce Wayne, solo que en ese entonces no sabía que ella estaba siendo chantajeada por el Joker, y que los remedios que estaban destinados para una aldea pobre y que ella estaba encargada de entregar en realidad llevaban su toxina. No hasta que fue muy tarde, al menos."

"Sin embargo.-Continuo.- durante el viaje a Ethiopia, le pregunte como se enteró de todo esto, y me dijo que busco en memorias antiguas donde recordaba que Catherine Todd aparece en sus memorias cuando tenía seis años, y se había dado un golpe en la cabeza que le había hecho olvidar ese suceso y su padre nunca se molestó en corregir el hecho de que el pensará en Catherine como su madre, pero en ese momento sabía que había algo más, pero no le pregunte, porque parecía muy emocionado con el hecho de encontrar a su madre."

"Cuando Sheyla y él se encontraron, yo me ofrecí en transportar los cargamentos de la mujer hacía la aldea, mientras ellos se sentaban a conversar, pero antes de irme me dijo que yo también podía encontrar la felicidad y que esperaba poder dármela cuando volviera a Gotham, solo había que pensar en tu deseo más profundo. Cuando me di cuenta de la trampa de los remedios, volví donde estaban los dos, pero…. Ya conocen la historia."

-"Donde este tu deseo, estará tu corazón".-Murmuro Dick, mirando el suelo.- ¿Puede ser posible que Jason haya deseado recordar a su madre?

- Babs, ¿Cuál fue tu deseo? –Pregunto Stephanie a Barbara, quien la miro como si comprendiera de que estaba hablando-

-¿De qué hablan? –Preguntó Babs.-

-Esa inscripción, la que habla del deseo, estaba en una pared del túnel, y cuando estábamos heridas, efectivamente las dos nos metimos en el agua de la fuente, para ver si podíamos limpiar nuestros cortes y evitar infecciones, por lo menos hasta que nos encontrara alguien.-Dijo Stephanie.- Pero según recuerdo, Barbara, tu deseaste algo, yo te vi.

Stephanie parecía angustiada, y un poco incómoda cuando sacó a relucir este hecho.

-No pensé que realmente se cumpliría.-Barbara puso la cara entre sus rodillas al momento que para sorpresa de todos, comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Steph se mordió el labio y también soltó un par de lágrimas. En sus ojos había una especie de entendimiento.-

-¿Qué fue lo que deseaste, Barb? –Preguntó Dick, acercándose a la mujer, mientras ponía una mano en su hombre.- ¿Fue muy malo?

Barbara levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos encantadores ojos azules que la miraban entre conmovido y asustado. Eso solo provoco más lágrimas que se hicieron presentes al tiempo que Barbara se aferraba al cuerpo del adolescente de 17 años como si no quisiera soltarse nunca, y comenzaba a mostrar todo el dolor que había estado conteniendo desde que habían estado en la cueva del monte Justicia.

-¿Barbara? –Preguntó Bruce, pero ella no miro a nadie más, solo al hombre al que abrazaba y que le acariciaba el pelo.-

-Desee poder evitar tu muerte, Dick.-

**Fin del capítulo.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Desde aquí volvemos al arco argumental de la historia. Si quedaron algunas dudas respecto a la historia, las puedo responder por mensajes privados, pero hasta entonces, no olviden dejar reviews, jajajaja.**

**El próximo capítulo intentaré no demorarme mucho, pero este lo termine apenas, ya que estoy con fiebre, pero tenía muchas ganas de terminarlo hoy.**

**Besos, Tinteii.**

**(1): Es el juramento que Bruce hace decir a todos los que se unen a su cruzada.  
**


	6. Aviso importante, leanlo porfavor!

Cuando Marzo llega, las cosas cambian un poco para las escritoras de Sudamérica que aún están en la escuela, y ese es uno de los problemas, y también el principal, que he tenido para continuar está historia.

"La Fuente de las Luciérnagas" es una historia que comenzó como un tipo de fic distractor mientras escribía mi otra historia, "Batman: La Venus", y esperaba que llegara mi inspiración. Ahora que comenzó el colegio no puedo dedicarme a escribir ambas historias, por lo que antes de seguir actualizando está historia, me voy a dedicar a "La Venus", que es mi primer proyecto y el que más tengo ganas de terminar (Soy una persona que por lo general nunca termina lo que empieza he intento cambiar esa parte de mí, aunque me demore un poco).

Así que es oficial: La historia queda descontinuada hasta nuevo aviso.

¡No se depriman! Si les gusta como escribo, pueden leerme en "La Venus", y si no les gusta como escribo, también pueden escribirme ahí ;P

Nos vemos pronto,

Tinteii.


End file.
